


Pay Attention to Yourself

by TinyBangtanScrub



Series: haikyuu omorashi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Awkward Boners, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bathrooms, Bladder Control, Crying, Desperation, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Omorashi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Tension, Texting, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Urination, Wetting, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: After Karasuno's bus breaks down and they're on a shortage of rides Hinata Shouyou is given an option he'll be quick to regret. Who knew sitting on Kageyama's lap could lead to such a chaotic twist for him?”Are you comfortable with sitting on someone's lap?”Kageyama—who was stubbornly grumbling about something as if accepting his fate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: haikyuu omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957936
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	Pay Attention to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for my omovember but I put more effort into it and kinda just wanted it to be it's own think I hope you don't mind if I end up putting this in my _on a lap_ chapter!

Hinata was always small, it was something people teased him about his whole life. Yet, in times like these—he snickers at the ones bigger. It sets off with an easy car ride to a practice match, when the bus suddenly broke down one thing led to another and back up had to be called. By backup, it meant two tiny vans that should have constricted all sixteen kids and adults into. Most of them weren't complaining though, they were fortunate enough to be able to continue going to the match—which had been the only thing on Hinata's mind since last night.

The sounds of bird and wind masked Daichi's ominous words, "Shit," he mumbled oh so quietly thus eyeing the passengers. Hinata, who was chirpily swaying in his seat then further irritating Tobio was suddenly pulled out and replaced with Tanaka. It left him as the only person without a place to sit. An empty seat, reserved for the captain stood next to Sugawara. His words were slow, "Hinata," he began, "How badly do you want to go to this practice match?" Suddenly, Hinata's hearts drops— _were they seriously going to leave me here?_ "I'll do anything, Captain! Please don't kick me out I don't know this part of town!" Daichi raises an eyebrow before laughing hysterically with the rest of the group, "Who said anything about leaving you behind? There was a small favor I needed to ask of you." Hinata's hopeful eyes gleam, ready to do as Daichi said if it mean being able to play volleyball. "Are you comfortable with sitting on someone's lap? You're light enough for everyone here, just choose someone you're okay with." Hinata thinks for a moment, a part of him hates the idea but the other doesn't care much about his convenience and rather the game. Without another thought, he nods his head enough to get the captain to chuckle.

_"Alright pick your poison."_

He peeks around, weighing out the options of each passenger. In the back sat Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Nishinoya (who’s laying on all three of them despite Tsukishima's spiteful protest). Hinata, as an obvious choice, wouldn't choose Kei—and the rest of them weren't much of an alternative either considering they were Nishinoya's property. In the midst, which had been the last of his options would be Daichi, Tanaka, Sugawara, and Kageyama. He didn't want to be a burden to Daichi or Suga, and knew Tanaka's legs were aching for the past few days there was no way he'd inflict more injury. Alas, it left Kageyama—who was stubbornly grumbling about something as if accepting his fate. Kageyama had the window seat, which made it easier for Hinata to grab onto something it there was ever an accident. "Kageyama, he'd be a good cushion." It comes out without much thought but Kageyama is already clawing to tear apart Hinata before he has time to blink. Most of them giggle, with the exception of Daichi who sighs before sending the young setter an apologetic gaze, "Is this alright with you, Kageyama?" Tobio shrugs and murmurs, "He's so short I'd probably forget there's something on me."

Once he's reluctantly slinked onto Kageyama's lap he feels a bit odd. He was taller, he would gawk more about it if it weren't for Kageyama being ridiculously tense—which shockingly made him a bit self-conscious, a pout conceals him, _"Am I really that heavy?"_ Kageyama has to think about the question before speaking, _"What?_ Why would a shrimp like you be heavy?" Hinata shrugs, "I dunno you're tensing up a bunch." Tobio clicks his tongue, "Whatever you're an idiot." The ride exceeds without much more than that—Hinata wiggling around a little before grabbing the bottle of water beside him and drinking to fulfill the somewhat nerve-wracking circumstance he was put in.

_Why was this so uneasy for him?_ Sure, if it were any other member he'd probably feel the same way but not with Kageyama—he's never had an issue like this before. He figured it was probably just out of his comfort zone, but he knew he'd rather do this than risk everyone else a valuable practice match. Still, each time a bump in the road came over the small van he was forced to bounce on the setter and could feel the striking outline of Tobio's manhood that sat just between his thighs. It wasn't like the other had an erection or anything, and even if he did Shouyou's legs were too numb to tell. He hums, pondering out the window to search for the green land—only left to peer at the racing cars before them.

-

_Oh._

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink that water bottle._

Curse Hinata's proportionate body, it wasn't like the car ride was helping his helpless bladder either. He takes it all back, not for a second would he thank himself for this tiny body: it only brought the impending consequences. With a huff he struggles to cross his legs, his trials faltering when a hefty bump strikes them. He almost curses hence decides that bad words bring bad energy and he'd rather not have more of that in his life right now. Truth be told though, Kageyama was being a really shitty excuse of a seat. Shouyou, to everyone's surprise, kept track of how many times he nearly face-planted rear of the passenger seat. When the sixth mark hit, he finally growled out a reaction, "Kageyama! You're really bad life support, do you know that?" Tobio swallows his lip, _"Huh?_ What am supposed to do, become a seatbelt!?" Hinata ruffles his hair out of frustration before leaning back some more, _"Yes!"_ He expects Kageyama to fight him about it but is shocked to feel two lengthy arms coil around his waist.

_What was this feeling called again?_

Hinata would be lying if he said he didn't want this, precisely, the moment Daichi called him out on the favor he could have sworn his and Tobio's eyes met. He felt warm inside for two reasons. It was the way Kageyama's arms held him that made him lightheaded, and the other reason being-

_Oh for all that is holy._

_How could he forget something so simple?_ His need to urinate nearly doubled as soon as he was reminded of it—dreadfully tempted to release his contents there and then. Hinata chances to escape from Kageyama's tightening grasp—which really should have been pleasant if it were for his deafening need. _How does he even get himself in situations like these?_ Hinata hates his short attention span, and seriously, _fuck being whipped for Kageyama Tobio._ Despite being a bubbly and bright person, Hinata had one of few anxieties. He really _really_ hated being trapped in situations like this, call him bladder shy if you will, but that really wasn't the case. In any other instance he would have simply reported his need and gone on with his day, but now that he was not only on Kageyama's lap and miles away from a toilet (in light traffic mind you) but surrounded by his teammates and coach to witness the burden it brought his down way too much.

The middle blocker is unable to contain his reckless squirms for more than ten minutes after his downfall. They start off as small spasms, then tensed up jolts, then cue the literal rubbing up against Kageyama. To which, the setter is completely flustered by, "Would you stop fidgeting, you idiot? I'm not your damn stool!" Behind him, Tsukishima snickers, _"Oh? Does the king not enjoy a little lap dance?"_ Daichi and Sugawara share the same dumbfounded expression, the captain intruding promptly, "Tsukishima, that's enough. Hinata, did you want to lay down instead?" Hinata cramps one last time before shaking his head, a shuttering sigh escaping his wet lips, _"No, I-"_ a spurt of urine shoots out from his cock, "I think I'm okay! Thanks anyway, captain!" With a reassuring smile, it seems to silent all but one of the commuters. Kageyama is solely still now, and Hinata can't begin to think about what might be going through his head.

**_Does he know? Did I pee on him? Oh my god, did I actually pee on him???_ **

A fresh wave of desperation overwhelms the small redhead, chills running up his spine only to shift sideways so he could clench hold of the tip of his cock without alarming the others. It was a mistake to begin with. At first, he's too set on his own urgency to notice; droplets of piss forcing its way into his volleyball uniform—then, he's too in denial to acknowledge the reality. If he couldn't feel Kageyama's thing before, he could now. The setters penis was hot and hard against his own, it was like they were connected in more than way now. If it weren't for needing pee, Hinata would probably be as hard as Tobio, his mind was too fuzzy to be excited or upset; all he could really do was affirm it. The raven-haired is the first to counter, practically kneeing the middle blocker in the balls before even picking him up to heave him to a more suitable spot. _This doesn't really do much for Hinata, because by the time Kageyama lifts him midair his bladder calls out on the bullshit._

He's pissing forcefully now, only halting the split second that Tobio decides to set him down. He hates how loud it rings in his ears, ridiculing the boy with every second it lasted. If his teammates hadn't noticed, Kageyama definitely did. His shorts were half-soaked with urine that was still seeping down to his ass and onto his rivals little problem. The decoy feels upmost smaller in Kageyama's lap, shaking with intensity and need so he could disregard what he had just done. Tobio's hot breathe outright peaks him, he's too confused to have an orgasm but too settled to not. It's the chilling whisper that does it for him, _"Hinata,"_ A gulp, thank fuck everyone is too distracted to mind them, _"Did you just fucking piss on me?"_

Well, this just took a turn for the worst.

"No?" _Hinata Shouyou wants to cry,_ "You got a death wish or something?" Kageyama sound genuinely pissed, yet, there's something else about his tone that makes the whole situation off-putting. _"I'm sorry,"_ He's beginning to tear up, Kageyama notices once those chuckholes of words censor the world around them. "Is it an emergency?" Hinata nearly chokes, but nods, because it is. Kageyama hums reassuringly, "I think we're almost there, why didn't you say anything?" Shouyou shrugs, "I was scared I guess," an eyebrow raises, "Well it doesn't matter now, just hold it." The smaller moans out softly, "I am! It's not that easy Bakeyama!" Tobio grunts, "Huh? Of course, it is, you moron! It's like hitting one of my serves or something." They’re both quick to bash on one another, their whispers flaring into moderate shouting, "Like you're one to talk! Don't think I forgot that time during camp when you–" His speech is muffled by long fingers, catching the attention of most of the riders. Suga snaps his fingers twice to grab both idiots, "Hey, not in the car! You'll cause an accident and get us all injured." Daichi nods his head in approval.

_Accident?_

"Those two morons could care less if one of us died, look, they're already trying to kill each other."

"Tsukki! Don't say something like that it's scary!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Don't be a pussy-"

_"Hey."_

Their coach turns back to glare at each one of them, specifically the freak duo. "I don't want to hear another peep from any of you for the rest of the ride, do I make myself clear?" They all calm themselves before returning to what they had been doing originally. _Jesus fuck, was his attention span really that bad?_ He's back to jittering in his seat, affirming his two options. One being: ask the coach before he damaged the seat. Two: wait until they get there. It shouldn't be much longer, actually, he could probably make it if he concentrated enough. I mean it wasn't like he would have to talk to Kageyama anymore, _that was more of relief to him than the idea of taking out his cock and letting-_

He scrambles to fix himself, balling at the sides of his shorts to keep himself from holding his dick. Even if they weren't verbally socializing, Kageyama had no problem with testing his limits. He'd click his tongue only to place a cold hand on his kneecap as if to say— _stop moving you dumb fuck._ With Hinata intentionally sitting on his dick to respond with— _I'll literally pee on you._

Tobio eventually gives up, looking out the window so his abused penis wouldn't be smothered. Hinata, though, is a hot mess. He's all over the setter, flexing his ankles and gasping softly in segments to avoid the inevitable. He just wants to pee, what was the big problem? Just before he can get more carried away a not so light tap from behind finds him. He can't really turn back to see the perpetrator but had an insight of who it was. Hinata guesses Kageyama was a victim of the needle of a call because his head turns just enough to see what the hell they wanted. Tsukishima shines a light at him, Kageyama blinks but responds surprisingly hastily and pulls out his phone. He sets it in front of Hinata so they could both see.

**iMessage**

* * *

Tsukishima: _typing..._

Tsukishima: Can your boyfriend hold his piss for ten minutes?

You: He's not boyfriend you fuck

You: Wait how do you know he has to go to the bathroom

Tsukishima: It's so fucking obvious, he really isn't subtle.

Tsukishima: I'm pretty sure most of us figured it out by now.

Tsukishima: I'm just being nice and considerate.

Tsukishima: You're probably going to get pissed on anyways.

You: Your a dick shut up

You: hold on he wants to type instead

Tsukishima: You're*

Tsukishima: I don't have all day hurry tf up.

You: Stingyshima

You: I'm not going to wet myself that's embarrassing

You: I just really have to go but thanks for the time :D

Tsukishima: Don't call me that you moron.

Tsukishima: I don't really care if you do or not, actually.

Tsukishima: I just don't want to be held up if you do.

Tsukishima: So if you do don't do it in front of the captains.

You: I told you I won't why are you so mean

You: stingyshima

Tsukishima: Why are you so fucking annoying?

You: It's me again

Tsukishima: You're literally no better than him.

You: what

Tsukishima: Your gaydar is off the charts.

You: ?????

Tsukishima: Just admit you're trying to fuck him.

You: I'm not gay

Tsukishima: Look, idc what you two idiots do.

Tsukishima: Just don't do it where everyone can see.

You: You say that like I don't know what's going on with you and Yamaguchi

Tsukishima: wtf are you talking about

You: you didn't use a period

Tsukishima: stfu whore, who do you think helped you study?

You: Yachi-san

Tsukishima: kill yourself.

You: 

Tsukishima: Look, it's the color of your dick when Hinata pisses on it 🥺

You:Hinata's literally crying because of you bye asshole

Tsukishima: Good.

* * *

Hinata could give less of a shit about Tsukishima. It's only been four minutes and he already feels like he might burst at any moment. Was it really possible to hold through for that long? _No, no!_ He needs to go right now because even if he did wait until they pulled up at their opponent's school it would still take a few more minutes to find a bathroom, greet the school and excuse himself. He's at his limit, he's so full that if he even lets out a little the rest will come pouring out. Shouyou's body is so hot that even Tobio felt a little weird— _if he could just get out, find a tree and relax then maybe then he'd..._

It's too late.

He sobs out loudly seconds before it happens, everyone's eyes fixed on Hinata's shaking body, hell, even Tsukishima feels a little guilty. Hissing fills the small car like sirens, jetting passed his slit so quickly it stung. Tobio feels the hot liquid hit his skin rather timely, stuck in one position because god knows if he moved he'd start crying too. The seat doesn't get any special treatment either but is mostly saved thanks to Kageyama. Even the driver is so concerned that he pulls over immediately, wondering if Hinata fell and broke a bone. Tanaka and Nishinoya, who are usually loud (though they were surprisingly quiet throughout the ride other than some ideal chitchat) have their stomachs drop by their freshmen's heartbreaking wails. Daichi and Suga, who are trying to figure out the situation and which one of them can call 119 faster are sort of relieved to find out Hinata is just having an accident. Yamaguchi and Asahi are so terrified that their own anxiety spikes.

When Hinata is empty and no longer in pain he stops crying and settles on small hiccups, it happens that's when they completely pulled over. The coach almost throws himself out the van to aid to Shouyou, simply oblivious until he pulls open the back seat door. _"Hinata what hap-"_ The distinct stench of urine fills his nostrils and he's tempted to step back. He tells himself that this must be really difficult for Hinata and probably just as bad for the raven-haired setter. "Hey, it's alright accidents happen." He tries, "Daichi can you find the nearest gas station so Hinata and Kageyama can freshen up?" Their captain nods and types something on his phone before a discussion Hinata can't hear ensues.

-

By the time they've pulled into the gas station, Ukai grabs the restroom key and instructs Kageyama the directions before handing it to him. Hinata sluggishly hops off Tobio, who places an encouraging hand on his back as they set off to the back of the station. It doesn't take them long to get there and found themselves the janky looking door.

"C'mon, at least it wasn't at Nationals then you'd really look like a grade-schooler."

Shouyou stiffles out a giggle, ”Shut up, Bakeyama!”

**Author's Note:**

> The image isn't showing up for but it was a reverse uno card in yellow lmao I'm so sorry if it not loading for you


End file.
